fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
JumpStart Quests: Undercover Pizza
JumpStart Quests: Undercover Pizza is one of the JumpStart Quests games. In this game, the player must help Reggie find Frankie's stolen pizza recipes. Gameplay Introduction One night at HQ, Reggie & Frankie watches an episode of a cooking game show in where Frankie won against Chef Pierre, a chef from France. Suddenly, a figure appears on TV, telling Frankie that he's coming for his pizza recipes. After which, the roof crumbles & a truck is seen coming out of Headquarters. Reggie & Frankie rush to the Safe Room & find out that Frankie's secret pizza recipes have been stolen! Then Reggie finds a twisted vine. Knowing that it might be a clue, Frankie tells Reggie that he & the other agents will analyze it. Then Frankie asks Reggie what he's going to do. Reggie says that there's only one thing he can do: Go undercover. City Reggie chases the theives thorugh the city. Reggie almost catches then when they suddenly disappear. Frankie tells Reggie that the theives took a secret entrance & now they're on top of a tall building. Looking at the building, Reggie knows that he's going to have to climb up. Luckily, Reggie's prepared with some Gripper Gloves & an emergency parachute. But when Reggie gets up to the top, & theives escape on a helicopter. Then, the helicopter throws out a map, which Reggie thinks would be a clue that could lead him to the theives' hideout. Twisted Forest In the Twisted Forest in California, Reggie compares the vine with the forest & Frankie says that this place is the home of Twisty McGee. Frankie then says that he's sending Reggie something to lure him out, which is some Swirly Pepperoni Pizza, which Twisty loves. Reggie sets up a trap, but Twisty is too fast & quickly snatches the pizza. Reggie tries to catch Twisty, but Twisty escapes on a jet-ski. Then, Reggie finds a torn-up postcard. To help Reggie catch up on Twisty, Frankie sends Reggie the HydroTryke. Reggie almost catches Twisty until Twisty turns his jet-ski into a flying machine. After Twisty flies away, Reggie puts together the torn postcard. The postcard shows a volcano, which means that the theives are going to Mount St. Helens! Mount St. Helens Inside Mount St. Helens in Washington, Frankie warns Reggie that he's in the lair of Flamin' Hot Fiona. Reggie accidently steps on a booby trap & however survives running across a pool of lava. Inside a cave, Reggie finds a code & takes a picture of it. Frankie says that he'll have the agents examine it. Then Reggie sees a box of Flamin' Hot Jalapeno Pizza, & is about to eat a slice when Flamin' Hot Fiona appears on screen! Fiona causes the volcano to erupt, but Reggie manages to escape. While escaping, Reggie almost falls into a river of lava & accidently drops his camera onto a floating lava rock. Reggie has to get his camera back without hopping on hot lava rocks. After rescuing his camera, Reggie tells Frankie to send the code to the agents ASAP. Later, Frankie tells Reggie that the code has been cracked, & that Reggie's going to Wisconsin. Reggie says that he's going to need a ride & a disguise. Frankie sends in a helicopter, telling Reggie that both are on the way. Abandoned Barn In Wisconsin, Frankie tells Reggie (who's disguised as a cow) that Fiona's code led him to an abandoned barn. Reggie goes inside the barn, & sees The Cruncher talking to his boss on a walkie-talkie. Frankie tells Reggie to activate the Tracker 2000. Reggie does, & throws it into a box of Frankie's Extra-Crunchy Crouton Pizza. Just as Reggie is about to eat a slice, The Cruncher notices him but he thinks that Reggie is just a cow. Just then, a helicopter above the barn throws a grappling hook that clings onto Reggie & pulls him up. While hanging onto the helicopter, Frankie tells Reggie that The Cruncher is heading down Main Street. Reggie says that he'll track him. Unfortunately, The Cruncher threw the tracking device in a trash can. Frankie tells Reggie that he needs to go onto The Cruncher's truck & place another tracking device. After finding out how to get onto the truck, Reggie tells the agents to drop him off. After succeeding in placing a new tracking device in The Cruncher's truck, Reggie grabs onto the helicopter flying through. Frankie tells Reggie that once the agents track down the Mu-Cow, they can follow The Cruncher to the safe. Later, Frankie tells Reggie that the agents spotted the Mu-Cow. Brooklyn, NY In Brooklyn, Reggie finds the stolen safe & Frankie tells him that the plan is in place. Reggie accidently falls into a trap & later finds himself tied up in front of the villains eating Frankie's pizza. Reggie tells the villains to hand over his friend's pizza recipes, but then Chef Pierre appears, telling Reggie that he has them & is going to keep them for himself. Fortunately, Reggie calls the agents & the agents arrive & arrest the villains. Party All the agents are celebrating the rescue of Frankie's pizza recipes. During the party, Frankie calls Reggie saying that construction of the world's largest slippy slide is complete. After a test slide, Reggie gets another message from Frankie who tells him that one of the agents wants to challenge him to a water-soaker duel. After Party After the party, Reggie is seeing how the villains are doing. After seeing the villains, Reggie notices what Chef Pierre is doing. Chef Pierre has found a way to print his own brand of villainous vanity plates! Category:Fan Fiction